This invention relates to a system and method for notifying a wireless handset of a predetermined event occurring at a directory number in the Public Switched Telephone Network. More particularly, the system and method provide for utilizing an alphanumeric message to notify the wireless handset of the predetermined event.
The use of both a conventional landline and a wireless phone has become a common practice amongst business persons and consumers alike. Commonly, people who need or wish to stay in touch at all times use both a landline and a wireless phone. Wireless and landline systems typically operate completely independent of each other, supported respectively by a wireless network and a xe2x80x98wirelinexe2x80x99 network generally referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). As a result, users with both devices typically have a PSTN directory number (DN) and a separate wireless mobile identification number (MIN) for each of their respective user devices. Therefore, a call placed to one device will not register with the other, accordingly if one is away from the landline""s physical location when an incoming call arrives, the user will have no knowledge of the incoming call through their wireless phone.
Known systems for redirecting or forwarding phone calls currently allow a subscriber to redirect calls from their PSTN terminal to their wireless unit. However, these systems are directed to people who require or desire instant connection to their incoming calls. Often redirecting the incoming calls provides more service than a consumer may want or need. Additionally, if a redirected call is unanswered and no message is left, the subscriber has no notice of the call.
It is, therefore, an object of this present invention to provide a system and method to notify a subscriber""s wireless phone via an alphanumeric message that a call has been placed to their landline.
In carrying out the above objective, there is provided a system for notifying a subscriber""s wireless handset via an alphanumeric message that a call has been placed to a designated telephone number. In one embodiment, the system comprises monitoring apparatus for monitoring telephony traffic at one or more locations (i.e. telephone numbers) in a telephony network. According to the system described herein, the telephony network may include elements of both the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and a wireless network. The monitoring apparatus may be operable to detect a predetermined condition at a specified phone number and generate a handling request regarding that predetermined condition. The telephony network may further include a processing node, such as a service control point (SCP), configured to retrieve instructional information upon receipt of the handling request and generate an alphanumeric message indicative of the predetermined condition. Also included in the system is a message center in communication with a designated wireless handset""s Home Location Register (HLR) configured to deliver the message to said wireless handset.
In one aspect of the present invention, the public switched telephone network comprises components of an Advanced Intelligence Network (AIN). In this embodiment, the apparatus connected to the telephony system for detecting a predetermined condition comprises an AIN capable central office switch serving the designated telephone number. This central office switch may be triggered upon encountering a predetermined condition, such as an incoming phone call, to suspend call processing of the incoming call and generate a call handling request regarding the predetermined condition. In this regard, the central office switch may send a message to the processing node indicating the predetermined condition has occurred.
The processing node is capable of receiving call handling requests from the monitoring apparatus, searching a database using parameters of the call handling request for instructional information, and generating a notification message using the instructional information. The SCP may be in communication with a database which contains instructional information related to the predetermined condition that may be searched using selectable parameters of the call handling request. The instructional information stored by the database will include at a minimum, protocol for generating a notification message indicative of the predetermined condition and routing instructions such as a mobile identification number (MIN) for the wireless handset to be notified. Additionally, the SCP may search external and/or additional databases for information related to the predetermined condition. In one embodiment, the protocol stored in the database and used to generate notification messages will comprise Short Message Service (SMS) protocol such that an alphanumeric SMS notification message will be generated. After generating the notification message, the processor may be further operable to initiate delivery of the message to a message center in the wireless network where the message may be delivered to the wireless handset.
The message center is configured such that it is in communication with the processing node and operable to receive the notification message therefrom. Additionally, the message center is operable to query a Home Location Register (HLR) associated with the wireless handset and effectuate delivery of the message to the wireless handset. In one embodiment the message center comprises a Short Message Service Center (SMSC) capable of receiving a notification message created using SMS protocol. The SMSC may be configured such that upon receipt of the SMS notification message it will immediately deliver the notification message if the wireless handset is available or, if the wireless handset is unavailable, store the message and either attempt delivery at a later time or allow a user to access the stored messages.
In carrying out the above objective, described herein is a method for notifying a subscriber""s wireless handset via an alphanumeric message that a call has been placed to a designated landline directory number. In this regard, the first step of the method comprises detecting a predetermined condition associated with the directory number. The predetermined condition will generally comprise an incoming call; however, the predetermined condition may also include a number of other call processing events such as an unanswered call, a call transferred to voicemail, a call originating from a pre-approved phone number, etc. In one embodiment, the predetermined conditions may be user settable such that a user can designate what events they are to be notified of or designate what times they wish the notification messaging system to be operable.
Upon detecting a predetermined condition associated with the directory number, a query is generated to identify information in a database related to the predetermined condition. This query may include parameters of the predetermined condition such as, for example, in a case of an incoming phone call, the incoming call""s Automatic Number Identification (ANI) number (also known as caller ID). A single database or multiple databases, such as Line Information Databases (LIDBs), may be employed which contain additional information such as a caller""s name or address may be searched to identify information related to the predetermined condition. At least one database will contain information for use in generating an alphanumeric message in accordance with present invention and routing information for locating the wireless handset. In one embodiment, a database will contain information such that an SMS message may be generated for notification purposes.
Once all information regarding the predetermined event is located, an notification message indicative of the predetermined condition is generated. At a minimum, the notification message will contain routing instructions for its delivery to the subscriber""s wireless handset in the wireless network, and an alphanumeric message indicative of the predetermined condition. In one embodiment, the notification message will contain the incoming call""s ANI and, if available, the incoming caller""s name.
After the message is generated, it is launched to the wireless network for delivery to the wireless handset. When SMS messaging is used, the message will be sent to a Short Message Service Center (SMSC) for final delivery to the subscriber""s handset. As will be appreciated, delivery of the message by a SMSC allows nearly immediate message delivery if the SMSC locates the designated wireless handset or allows the message to be stored until the location of the handset becomes known. As will be appreciated, a user will have a record of all calls placed to the designated landline regardless of whether or not a voice message is left.